Out for Blood
by dreamsinvisible
Summary: Faith seeks out Wesley for assistance with a Counsil job that has her out of prison hunting the Destroyer. Please review! F/W, C/Aus
1. Seems Like Home

**Disclaimer**: Don't own a thing.  Damn the Powers that Be!

**Feedback: I'll love you forever! I'll be your best friend! **

**Spoilers: Story picks up where Season 3 Angel leaves off**

**Rating: R, strong R in some places**

**Written By: Amber**

**Pairings: mainly Wes/Faith, if you don't like them this probably isn't the story for you.**

**A/N: I began writing this story right before season 4 began.  I had an outline made and although I'm still writing the story I try to stick to what I wanted, and not base it on what is actually happening this season.  Any similarities are purely coincidental.  **

Also, this is the first fiction that I have ever written.  Please keep that in mind while reading.  I've wrote several short works while working on this, but I am still learning.  If you need to leave negative feedback, please do it in a constructive way or I'll cry like a big baby and kill all your favorite characters.  Alrighty then, on to the story!

*********************************************

He sat alone in his dark apartment.  The quiet, a sound that he used to enjoy was now something that he had just come to tolerate, as it seemed utterly endless.  Wesley ran his hand through his uncombed hair, while holding a scotch in the other hand.  Over and over, he ran the events of the past few months in his head.  He just wished he could forget it all, but the thoughts he wants to forget most are usually the ones that resurface all to frequently in his memory.  Questions that plague him every waking minute, but no answers ever seem to present themselves.  The familiar anxiety and guilt settle into a knot in his stomach as he finishes his scotch, hoping it will dull the pain he feels.  Every night the same, this same ritual.  

            "How could I be such a failure?" he asks himself, hearing his fathers voice.  Maybe his father had been right all along.  Everything he had worked so hard for, trying to prove himself, and now what did he have?  _Nothing. It echoed in his head.  First the failure in his position as Watcher, now too where he thought he really belonged, he failed his best friends and those who he had considered his new family.  _

            He laughed out loud.  The sound of it caught him off guard.  He was still not used to his new raspiness and was rather shocked at the mere thought of laughing.  _"_God_," he thought, "I'm brooding just like Angel used to."  Then the reality hit him again like a ton of bricks.  "Used to."  It too echoed in his head.  Angel and Cordelia were gone.   Presumably dead.  If Connor hadn't been stolen from him, been taken away, only to come back brainwashed by that fricken prig Holtz then none of this would have happened.  __They're gone and it's all my fault, the thought ran through his mind for the ten thousandth time.  He got up and poured himself another scotch._

            Fred and Gunn are still at the hotel trying to carry on the mission and carry on hope.  They keep up the search for Angel, Cordy, and Connor, but Wes had already faced the reality of the situation.  Connor had killed Angel and Cordy and took off.  Anyway, it's not as though they would want his help even if he had held out hope.  They had made it so clear that they put the blame on him. It hurt that no one would hear his story before placing that blame so completely on his shoulders.  

            He really couldn't stand to be around them anyway.  Their sickening sweetness.  Wes would never know how anyone could stand it.   He was so deep in thought in the dark recesses of his mind that he hardly even heard the knock at the door.  

            The knock became louder.  _Who would be coming to see me?_  he wondered almost aloud.  He pondered whether or not to open it.  Almost scared to see who was on the other side.  _Fred?  Lilah?  Uhhg!, he tried to guess.  He was in no mood for either of them.  __Hopefully an assassin to put me out of my misery, he thought as he partially swung open the door._

            Whatever he was thinking, this was not it.  He tried to keep his cool, but he was sure that his disheveled appearance and alcohol on his breath left his "composed look" not looking at all what it usually was.  The alcohol he had been drinking for hours seemed to all catch up with him at once and he couldn't manage to develop a single thought as he just stared for a moment.

            "Faith?" he practically whispered it.  He was so shocked to see her he had to lean against the door jam just to make sure he didn't fall over right there.  A million thoughts began racing through his head.  She looked exhausted, but other than that she looked as good as always.   Any man with eyes would agree he was sure.  Her wavy dark hair was a bit longer, but not much else had changed. He studied her face trying to tell her motivation for this visit.  Her lips were almost pouting, and her eyes pleading.  Wesley tried to decide if he should invite her in or not.  He decided he had nothing to lose and swung the door open the rest of the way gesturing her in.   She looked very grateful as she finally spoke. 

            "Like the new look Wes.  You have kinda a bad ass thing going there." It was small talk, but she just had no idea what else to say.  She studied him for a moment.  She had never seen him in jeans.  His eyes were dark like a storm, and he looked as though he hadn't shaved for days.  She was shocked to find that she actually thought he was attractive.  She had never thought of him that way before, but she simply wasn't the suit and tie kind of girl.  This new look he has certainly was interesting.  She suddenly noted her silence, and hoped he hadn't noticed her looking at him.  She was certain that she was blushing so she looked down at the floor as she tried to fill the awkward silence again.  

            "So are you ready to get down to business?"  She asked him.  A look of concern came over Wes's face, 

            "Excuse me?", his raspiness came through loud and clear this time.  

            "You okay Wes?" Faith asked.  She had almost forgotten about his injuries that the Council had told her about.  He had grown the facial hair probably to cover it up she decided.  It was doing a good job.  She hadn't even noticed the scar until she looked for it, _or maybe if I just would stop looking at his ass I would have seen it_, she thought.  _I've been locked up way to long _she decided as she began to wonder if this was the worst idea ever. That all too familiar feeling came over her to run.  She took a deep breath.  

            "What business?" he asked, getting ready to be tortured all over again.  It was obvious by looking at her that two years had past.  The time she spent in jail weighed heavy in her eyes, but the memories of the torture he endured still felt like they happened days ago.  The scars reminding him daily.              

            "They didn't tell you..." her voice trailed off.  "Oh man, I'm so sorry, you must think I'm.. just...the watchers council, they didn't tell you anything?"

            "Apparently they forgot", he said dryly.  Forgot my ass he thought angrily.  I bet they're laughing their asses off right now.  His curiosity growing, he asked her if he could get her anything to drink or eat, offered her a seat and asked for the whole story.  She thankfully sunk down into a chair in his small living room and said she'll have whatever he's having.  He had second thoughts about serving her alcohol, but didn't want to switch at this point to anything else, so he grabbed another glass and poured some out.  

            "Thanks Wes."  She said and began her story. 

            It turns out that the Watchers Council had been keeping themselves well informed with the situation of Angel, his child, and all the going ons at Angel Investigations.  Faith had been fully informed of everything that had occurred since her being put away, including Wes's involvement with it all.  The Watchers Council had been concerned with someone called the Destroyer and suspected it to be Angel's son.  It was in the Council's opinion that she had been rehabilitated enough to be trusted on this mission and they saw to her early release.  It seemed they had almost as many contacts as that Wolfram and Hart law firm around here.  Faith didn't trust them, and she was sure the Counsil didn't trust her either, but they thought Buffy was too close to the situation and they probably didn't have anywhere else to turn.  She had been sent on a mission to hunt and kill Connor, but she wasn't ready to tell Wesley that part yet.  She had to see this kid for herself and make her own opinions about him.  She didn't know if she could even kill again.  It made her uneasy just to think about it.  It seemed like lifetimes ago that she looked at human life as nothing.  A guilt washed over her when she looked into Wesley's blue eyes.  They watched and listened so intently as she told her story.  He had openly invited her in, after everything that she had put him through.  After everything that she had done to him.  She wanted to apologize, but she couldn't stand feeling that vulnerable right now.  

            "I told the Watcher's Council that I would only work with you.  You're the only one I trust in this town now that Angel is...", she trailed off again.  She saw the hurt look on his face that he tried to hide.  "Look Wes, I don't think that any of this stuff is your fault.  I just want you to know that."  She was feeling bolder.  He looked at her curiously. 

            "And I was wondering...if you think you could...maybe...umm",   

            "Be your watcher?" He finished.  Faith tried to decide if he sounded hopeful or sarcastic.  His tone was hard to discern. 

             "Yeah, I guess" she said.  A silence that seemed like an hour to Faith went by.  It was really only seconds though.  "Look I was wrong to come here, I'm sorry," she said grabbing her black jean jacket, probably one of her only belongings.  Wes motioned for her to stop, 

            "Of course I'll be your Watcher." he said gently taking the jacket from her hand and laying it over the couch.  Inside he actually felt excitement welling up inside of him.  He imagined this happening over and over in his dreams, but never thought it would actually happen.  He felt like he actually had a purpose again.   

             "Do you have a place to stay?" he asked the raven haired slayer.  

            "I haven't found a place yet." she replied.  

            "It seems to me you have." Wes said as walking to the hall closet for some blankets and a spare pillow.  


	2. Shopping and Secrets

****

Disclaimer: Still don't own the characters! Someday I'll get this body switching spell down. However I'll probably be as old as Marcus when I do. *sigh*

****

Feedback: Please! Please! Please! Life without feedback is like Angel the Series without Wes.

****

Spoilers: Story picks up where Season 3 Angel leaves off

****

Rating: R, strong R in some places

****

Written By: Amber, *looks in mirror* yup, still not Joss

****

Pairings: Wes/Faith for now

****

A/N: I feel like this story starts kind of slow, but I also feel it gets better as it goes along. Thanks for reading. No update on the weekends, but first thing Monday I'll put another chapter up. 

****************************************

She insisted on taking the couch. Faith already felt like she was overstepping her bounds. She was actually surprised that he offered her a place. 

It felt good to finally be out. To be free was exhilarating, except for the nagging voice in her head that kept saying she didn't deserve to be free. Maybe the voice was right, but she also felt that maybe she could make a bigger difference out in the world. Maybe she could be more like Angel was, trying to right her wrongs. After all she was a slayer. She needed to fulfill her destiny. 

She got up from the couch, it was still before dawn and a bit chilly. She wrapped the blanket tightly around her as she walked past Wesley's room. The door was cracked open. She looked in. He was sleeping soundly, but even in sleep he looked as though he ached. She had the strangest feeling of sorrow for him. As though she wanted to take all that pain away from him. She shook her head, amazed at how much she had changed in the last two years. It wasn't that long ago that she wanted to make him ache and actually had. She supposes that she was just trying to push those away who tried most to be close to her. 

She wondered if Wes really had ever cared for her though. She had always got the vibe that she was more his project than anything. Although she really wouldn't know if someone did care for her, it's not like it had happened very often in her life. She decided starting right now that Wesley was what she cared about. She needed to make his life better to begin healing herself. He began to stir, she hurried away and laid back on the couch and pretended to be asleep.

Wes lifted his heavy eyelids, he was in a cloudy haze. It took him a second to remember about the events of the evening before. He woke because he had the eerie feeling that someone was watching him. Now he wondered, was she in his room, or even still here at all. He slowly raised his head and looked about. Nothing, he let out the breath he had been so carefully holding. He heard a creak from the living room from the couch. He decided it must be her sleeping and he was just overreacting. He lay his head back down and drifted off again. 

He awoke again and looked at his clock. It was about 8:00 a.m.. He wondered if Faith was up yet. He pulled his pair of jeans on from the night before and peeked out to check. She was gone. Disappointment came over him. _I was a fool to think she'd stay_, he thought. Just then a knock at the door. He almost tripped trying to get to the door. There was Faith with donuts. 

"Hey" she said while walking into the house. "I hope that you don't mind but I had to borrow $5.00. I wanted to make you some breakfast but I can't really cook and I'm trying to stay on the good side of the law." She was still wearing her clothes from the day before and it occurred to him that it was probably all she had. 

"The Watcher's Council didn't give you anything to get you started?" He asked. 

"No." she said as she shook her head. "But it's five by five, at least they got me outta that hell hole. I'll just get a day job or something. Help you out with the rent. Roomies, you and I. What'cha think?" 

"I think we need to do some shopping today and get you some gear if I'm going to be your watcher again." Wes answered. He gave her a smile and she smiled back. It felt strange to smile. It seemed like ages since he had smiled. It probably had been.

****

****************************************************

They walked into the crowded shopping mall. Faith felt weird letting someone else take care of her. She wanted to reject his offer to get her the things she needed, but she really had no choice. It was this, or lift it like she used to. But she really didn't feel like getting into trouble with the law again. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked Wesley when she saw the uncomfortable look in his eyes. He cleared his throat. 

"Take you shopping? Yes. Deal with this shopping mall filled with these horrible mall walkers? No." was his answer as he stood stiffly for a moment. He reminded her of the old Wes for a minute. 

"Well I guess we should just get this over with quick then. I don't want to be a pain." She said. 

"Faith you are anything but a pain. I'm glad you came to me, and I'm happy to be able to help you. Now shall we?" Wes gestured forward and started walking into the mall.

"You are a brave man," she said with a laugh.

Store after store they traveled too. Getting everything she could need. Wesley felt almost proud. He had never had the opportunity to provide for anyone before. It feel rather good. He had thrown out all her old things in her small bag from jail. He told her he wanted her to start completely fresh. So here they were buying hairbrushes, toothbrushes, make-up, clothes, work out things. Wes tried his best to keep up with her but she was just a ball of energy. He almost forgot he was at the mall for awhile. A few hours later and they were done. 

__

That wasn't too painful he thought, _other than the underwear part_. She bought these little black thongs. She picked them up stretching them between her slim fingers. He tried distracting himself, turning his back to her and looking across the aisle at a leather jacket he thought she would love, but he couldn't help but let his imagination wander. He had to use the bags he was carrying to cover himself so as not to expose his growing excitement over those thoughts. He excused himself and told her he'd be right back. She had giggled to herself. She knew she was going to embarrass him when she got to this part, but it was just what she wore. Wes came back a few minutes later with a smile on his face, and a new leather jacket in a bag he was saving for later.

Faith thanked him about a thousand times on the drive home for getting her so much. Wes joked with her, "if you can give me you solemn promise to never torture me again, we'll call it

even." He then changed the subject to training schedules and slaying. He needed to get his mind back on track. She was his slayer and he planned on treating her as such. He needed to stop thinking with his cock. He knew where that had gotten him last time he let it make the decisions. He shuddered at the thought of Lilah. He was not going to make that mistake again!

They arrived home and the message light was blinking on the machine. Wes walked by and gave it a tap while setting down packages. Lilah's voice purred over the machine, "Hello Wesley. I heard the little assassin is out and about. Geez, I hope she's not there right now, torturing the shit out of you" she laughs. "I was beginning to enjoy the extracurricular activity we were having. Wouldn't want her to injure anything I could use." 

__

Christ Wes though, you just think of the devil and she appears. He was rather embarrassed having Faith just heard that message. 

"So those lawyers keeping pretty close tabs on you?" Faith asked nonchalantly.

"Always. I'm quite sure she already knows you're here and is just trying to irritate you. Either that, or she's just jealous." Wes told Faith. 

"You and Lilah?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Unfortunately. But never again." He replied.


	3. Changing Times

****

Disclaimer: If I owned it, would I be posting it here for free? 

****

Feedback: Please sir, I'd like some more.

****

Spoilers: Story picks up where Season 3 Angel leaves off

****

Rating: R, strong R in some places

****

Written By: Amber

****

Pairings: Wes/Faith 

A/N: I know I said there wouldn't be weekend updates (I work all weekend) but I lied. I'm feeling particularly motivated today for some reason. Hope you enjoy!

*****************************************

The weeks went by and they had resumed the usual Watcher/Slayer training. The Watcher's Council had reinstated him and after some negotiating covered a salary for them both since Faith was on a Council mission. He researched this "Destroyer" that they were looking for and found virtually no information on it and couldn't find anything at all linking it to Connor. They had heard random reports of Connor sightings but nothing that panned out. Wes tried to accompany her at night while she hunted down the usual vamps. She seemed to have slipped back into the slaying with ease. She was receptive to his training. Certainly a change from the last time he had attempted to train her. 

They found a dance studio to use during the early morning for their training. They were allowed to rent it out between 6:00 and 8:00 am before classes began for the day. Wes had taken up training her with swords this week. They had been going to the gym after the evening patrols. Faith was enjoying learning to sword fight. She used to find all this stuff boring, but Wesley was almost like an artist when it came to all of these old weapons. He was masterful when he taught her and she was enjoying all the attention he was giving to her. They had trained every day for the last week. 

This evening he was just plain tired. He felt as though he hadn't slept for days and really he hadn't. He sat down on the couch and rested his eyes, rubbing his temples. _I'll rest for just a minute _was the last thought he had before he drifted off to sleep.

Faith walked past and realized he was asleep. Everything that she had thought about him certainly had changed in the past weeks. She no longer felt like his project. He had changed so much. It was a good thing that the Watcher's Council had fired him she thought. He certainly is a lot more human this way. 

He slept sitting up, with his shirt partially unbuttoned. She grabbed a blanket and settled it over him debating whether to lay him down. She didn't want to wake him though. She gave him one more glance as she slipped out the door. 

She decided to hit the bars. Vamps usually hung there anyway, and she needed a drink. She felt angry and she didn't know why. A bad mood just hung over her like a dark cloud. She walked in and danced a minute or two, hoping some guy would offer to buy her a drink. It didn't take long. Guys are so predictable she thought. She had drink after drink and soon forgot all about the vamps. One of the guys buying her drinks wasn't so bad looking. She turned on the charm and it didn't take long for what she wanted next to come her way. "You want to get out of here?" he asked. She thought he said his name was Doug, or Dan, or Dave. She just couldn't seem to remember, or even bring herself to care. "I thought you'd never ask." she answered back. 

They pulled up into a seedy motel. Probably rented by the hour she thought. She didn't care though. It had been too long since she had been with someone and was ready to quit thinking about it 24-7. She practically dragged him inside, took what she wanted, and passed out soon afterwards. 

She awoke to the morning sun shining in her eyes. Confused at first, it all came horribly flooding back to her. She felt utterly sick from the drinking, the thought of what she had done, and the thought of what Wes was wondering about her right now. She was scared. She didn't know if she could take the look of disappointment in his eyes if he knew about what she had done. She threw on her clothing from the night before and ran out the door leaving "what's his name?" sleeping soundly in bed unaware of her departure. She threw up twice on the way back to Wes's place. She still couldn't seem to call it home, even though it was the only place she had ever felt safe. She just felt dirty. She couldn't wait to crawl into the shower and just get clean. 

She arrived at his door. She silently prayed that he was still asleep. At a little after 10 though, it was very unlikely. She slowly creaked the door open. "Shit!", she thought. He was definitely not asleep. He rushed towards her. 

"Are you okay? Why didn't you wake me? I've been worried sick!", cried her watcher. "Were you attacked?" _Was I ever_, she thought. 

"No Wes, I was tracking a demon all through the sewers and I guess I just lost track of time. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." She said while walking by him. She worried that she sounded almost snippy with him. "I really need a shower...sewer, you know?" 

While she brushed by him, he certainly didn't smell sewer. He smelled stale liquor and cigarettes, and knew instantly that he had been lied to. Disappointment washed over him. He was not going to lose her again and resolved to start new this evening. He couldn't help himself from asking though, "Did you get him?"

"Huh, oh... the demon... yeah." she answered as she continued towards the bathroom. 

She peeled off her clothes from the night before and had the urge to just burn them. She turned the water on as hot as it would go and stepped in. The bathroom was steamy in seconds as she let the scalding water wash over her skin. She began to silently cry. She chastised herself for acting like a baby. She began to scrub at her skin but it didn't make her feel any better. She didn't know what she was doing. _What was last night all about? _ Faith wondered feeling overcome with anger. She used to do it all the time, had her fun and she'd think nothing of it. Then again their were lots of things she used to do that she no longer does or finds fun. She just felt ashamed. 

_This was all because of Wes_, she thought. She had been thinking things about him that she just shouldn't be thinking about her watcher. She was just trying to get him out of her mind. She was sure that he would be absolutely disgusted with her if he knew of her secret fantasies involving him. She had never felt as though someone cared for her before. He would be training her, they would touch, and it felt like electric shocks going through her, and she would long for more. She knew she didn't deserve a man like Wes though. She didn't even deserve a spot on his couch, let alone in his bed. 

She got out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy and so was her skin. She threw on a little make-up around her eyes and grabbed her big bath robe, thankful for it's bulkiness for once, and went out towards the living room. 

"If you're tired and need some rest you can use my room," offered Wes. He was planning some things for that evening and didn't want to keep her up. Also he rather was hoping to surprise her. In his little one bedroom apartment her only "bedroom" was his living room. She thankfully accepted his offer and headed off to his room. She didn't want to risk him seeing that she had been crying. She shut the door and leaned up against it. She really wasn't all too tired but she just couldn't face him right now, so sleep seemed to be her best option. She walked over to his bed and pulled back the covers. How ironic that she had just been thinking how she didn't deserve to be in his bed, now here she is. Although not exactly in the same situation she had envisioned. She ran her hand over his sheets. They were a soft flannel in a navy color. She had dreamed of being in this bed before. She had only been in his room twice before. She tried to respect his privacy which was not easy in an apartment this small. She slid her bare legs under the covers and pulled his pillow close to her. In her stomach butterflies were fluttering like crazy. Oh god, he smells so good! She breathed in deeply over and over, and fell asleep.

****

***************************************

Wes worked hard all day. He wasn't much of a chef but he suddenly felt the urge to give it a shot. It was already 5:00 p.m. Faith has been sleeping since 11:00 that morning and he just couldn't wait anymore. He quietly crept into the room. She slept so peacefully. Her dark hair cascading onto his pillow. He almost didn't want to wake her. She looked so innocent. Something he was sure she hadn't been for a very long time. He knew she had a troubled past before she had ever even come into his life. She had survived though, just as he had survived through his troubles. It had just made them stronger people he decided. 

Carefully he laid his hand on her shoulder. He didn't want to startle the sleeping slayer for fear of her reflexes causing him undue injury. She stirred and he caught a glimpse of her bare leg peeking out from the bathrobe. He called to her in a loud whisper, "Faith, wake up." She slowly opened her eyes. 

"What time is it?" she asked stretching.

"Time for some supper." He said. She hadn't really thought about it earlier today, with her hangover queasiness, but she hadn't eaten anything since the day before and was famished. A wonderful smell came in from the kitchen. She realized she must have been really tired to have slept that long. 

"You cooked?" she asked. "I didn't know you cooked."

"I guess I do." he replied. 

"Just let me get dressed and I'll be right out." she stated.

"Yes, of course." He said as he backed out of the room. She grabbed her belongings and took off to the bathroom across the hall. She felt like looking nice for once. She brushed out her long hair, put on a little make-up, and put on a sexy little red top with her famous black leather pants. She looked in the mirror and was satisfied with what she saw. She put her shoulders back and strode out towards the kitchen. 

She saw the table set complete with linen tablecloth and a bottle of wine. She was rather stunned and didn't know what to make of it. 

"What's all this?" She asked inquisitively raising her eyebrows.

"You don't know what today is?" he asked, as he tried not to be obvious about looking her up and down. Faith had become his best friend, but he also couldn't help feeling warm all over when she walked into a room.

"Should I?" she wondered, searching her brain for an excuse for such a supper. 

"You have been here a month." he continued, "Really, I just wanted to do something special for you. I'm not very good being open and telling people what I'm thinking." The butterflies came back with a vengeance this time leaping up into her throat. _What is he trying to sa_y she wondered. Hoping beyond hope for a confession of undying love. _What have I been reduced to?_ she wondered on. 

"Faith, you have become a very important person in my life. I was in a very bad place when you came walking back into my life. You helped my find purpose once again. You have been doing so wonderfully. I am so proud of you. You're making a lot of progress in your training and I find your dedication refreshing." He opened the cork on the bottle of red wine and poured some into two glasses. He handed her one and held his up. "To us, watcher and slayer?"

"To us." she replied as she let the sweetness slide down her throat. Not exactly what she was hoping for, but she couldn't help but be pleased. She had never had someone be proud of her before. She had never done anything to be proud of. Even her own mother never seemed anything but annoyed by her. They sat down to a wonderful dinner of duck a l'orange, ratatouille, and fettuccini alfredo. He had even made dessert. Crepes Suzette. Faith marveled at the wonderful meal. She was so hungry it was hard not to shovel it in like a barbarian. 

Once they had finished the meal, Wes pulled a gift box out from under his chair. It was a black box with a bright red ribbon. Just her style. "Wes! You shouldn't have! You make me feel so guilty." She exclaimed.

"You've earned it Faith. Just open it!" He looked excited. She pulled the ribbon and slid the cover off the box. A beautiful black leather jacket sat in the box. She gasped. 

"It's awesome," she yelled, pulling it on to test it's fit. She ran over to where Wes stood and threw her arms around him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." she cried. He smiled as he hugged her back, lowering his head into her hair and taking in the scent of her shampoo he loved so much. 

"You're welcome." He simply replied, followed by, "shall we go?" He held his arm out to her.

"Where are we going?" she asked eagerly taking his arm. 

"Wherever you want. It's your night off." He said as he readied himself for an adventure.


	4. Crazed Night

****

Disclaimer: I only own Angel in my delusions, that's why I hate real life so much.

****

Feedback: Feedback Addict here. C'mon I need a fix.

****

Spoilers: Story picks up where Season 3 Angel leaves off

****

Rating: R, strong R in some places

****

Written By: Amber

****

Pairings: mainly Wes/Faith, but more later

****************************************************

As he figured she took him out to the dance clubs. He didn't really dance. Although, he rather wished he did when he saw how Faith was dancing. Wriggling about with her black leather pants and tight red top on. She certainly was a sight to see. Her dark shiny hair bounced, her cheeks were flushed from the movement. About 6 guys hung closely by. She could probably have her choice of any of them. But she's here with me, he thought with a grin. She danced on up to him and grabbed a hold of his shirt almost yanking him to a standing position. She danced in front of him for a minute, asking him to join her on the dance floor. He shook his head no as he blushed just a little, and a bunch of men who were watching dropped their jaws. She sat down next to him and they drank a bit. 

"I figured it had been awhile since you had been out dancing. I remember how much you used to enjoy it." Wes said. 

"Yeah, it's been quite awhile." She replied, feeling guilty after remembering where she had been last night. "Look, I'm having fun and all, but how about going somewhere where we can both have fun?"

"And where would that be?" He asked. 

"We'll know when we find it, I guess." was her reply. They walked out together with at least a dozen eyes following them out. 

They walked through the evening L.A. streets. It was warm with a nice breeze. They found an antique shop not to far away. Faith pulled Wes inside. Maybe there's some cool old thing you could teach me about or something. Antiques, not really Faith's thing, but she thought Wes would have a good time there. They looked about the store. They both decided it was more of a junk store than an antiques place as they left. The went to go get the Jeep when they heard something that made Faith stop in her tracks. She heard a low growl. 

"Stay here Wes," she said. "I'll be right back." 

"Be careful." he called after her, but she was already half way down the alley. So, he began to quietly follow her. She grabbed her stake and slowly entered the dark portion of the alleyway. She held her breath searching for the amber eyes of a vamp, or a werewolf. It really could be anything. She wasn't seeing much of anything. She heard Wes walking up behind her, and she turned to chastise him for following her into danger when she realized it wasn't Wes she heard. A huge vamp was standing right behind her. She barely came up to his chest he was so tall. Three more vamps came out from the shadows. They had all her exits blocked. She looked to see where Wes was, and if he was alright, but couldn't see around the big stupid vamp. 

"Are you looking for a little fun back here?" The big one asked. She quickly hid her stake up her sleeve. He ran his hand down her face and she shuddered, "we could have lots of fun with you."

"Yeah, we could have fun making you scream," said one of the others. They all began laughing. She tried to keep her cool. 

"Ya know, I'm not much of a screamer, but I'd sure like to try to make one of you scream. Who's first?" she asked. They looked at each other confused. She readied her stake. The big one grabbed at her. She let him pull her in towards him until she was sure he was focused on her neck. She buried the stake deep in his chest. He immediately turned to dust. She whirled around and stuck another one. Dust. 

She readied for number 3 when the last one grabbed her from behind and sunk his teeth into her shoulder blade, tearing her skin. She grimaced from the pain but refused to scream out. He was drinking her quickly, she tried to think fast. Her arm was jerked around her back painfully, his sharp nails digging into her bicep, pulling her shoulder out of socket. The other vamp descended on her quickly. He grabbed her head turning it to the side baring her neck. Panic crept into her mind. She lifted her knee as hard as she could catching him in the groin, he doubled over and she delivered a kick to his jaw sending him flying into the nearby garbage. The one holding on to her stumbled from the force of her kick to his friend. As she stumbled back with him she felt him turn to dust as she fell into the arms of someone else. She looked up. 

"Wesley," she said with a smile, which then turned to confusion. This was not Wesley. He quickly dropped her and finished the last vamp that was still laying in a pile of garbage. The younger man started down the alley toward where Wes was exchanging blows with a vampire. Wes kicked the vampire solidly in the stomach and shook his arm hard. A stake fell down his sleeve into his hand and was planted firmly into the vampire's heart before Connor could even get to him. Dust exploded around Wes and he looked up sharply to see Faith. She rolled over onto her side as the pain radiated through the open wound in her back where the vamp had taken out a chunk of skin. Wes rushed past Connor to Faith and lifted her back up and steadied her. She felt dizzy and felt the warm wetness seeping out of the wounds down her back and arm. 

"Hey, who are you?" Faith asked looking at Connor who seemed stunned by their presence.

"Connor?" said Wes nodding his head towards him. "Good to see you."

"Do I know you?" Connor asked

"I guess you could say that." Wes retorted. "I wish I had time to discuss this all now, but I'm afraid I have some other business to care for at this time." He glanced down at Faith in his arms he began to help her to his Jeep. The blood she lost was darkening her vision.

"Don't take me to the hospital Wes. Please don't." She said, as she felt herself losing her battle for consciousness. 

Connor leaped up onto a dumpster and over a nearby fence, out of sight. 

****

***************************************************

She awoke soon after to the sound of his Jeep door slamming shut. He pulled her door open and she looked up into his eyes. He looked rather frightened. She tried to get up by herself, but immediately felt the spinning coming back. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her into the house. It felt so good to be in his arms that she just let her head rest against his chest and closed her eyes listening to his heart beat rapidly. He brought her to his room and laid her into bed. He ran off to get his first aid kit that he only hoped would be enough. When he came back into the room he finally noticed that she was conscious. 

"I'm okay. Really." She insisted. "I just feel a little dizzy. Good thing I'm a fast healer." She was lying a little. Her back was throbbing like crazy, but she didn't want to worry him. 

"I still want to fix you up though, fast healing or not. Let's take a look, shall we? Do you feel like you can sit up yet, so I can look at your back?" he asked. She nodded. He helped her up and tried to hold her steady. The entire back of her shirt was soaked with blood. He slid his hand under her shirt and gently lifted it away from the bite. The bite was already healing over. It was really amazing. The wound heals before the blood is even dried he thought to himself. He wished he had those amazingly fast healing powers. Maybe he wouldn't have had to spend so much time alone in that damn hospital bed. That reminded him. 

"So what do you have against hospitals?" he asked.

"Huh?" she asked.

"You said not to take you to the hospital. I was just wondering." he said.

"Oh yeah. Well I spent nine months of my life in one. Don'tcha think that's enough? Plus they just give me the creeps." she replied. 

"Yes, I do know what you mean." was his answer. He finished the bandaging and offered her some pain medicine which she gladly took. He then grabbed one of his light blue button down shirts for her and brought it over to the bed. 

"How about we get that bloody mess off of you and get you into something clean and dry?" he asked. They both felt uneasy about her undressing in front of him but they both realized that there was little choice since she couldn't raise her arms up without pain. He sat behind her as he slit the back of her shirt open and slid it down her arms. He gently ran his hand over the bandage, telling her she was going to be alright. He took his shirt and slid it up one of her arms at a time. 

"You okay buttoning it on your own?" He asked. 

"I think I can manage." she said smiling. 

"So that was Connor out there?" She said suddenly as the memories suddenly popped back into her head. "Pretty impressive for a kid. Saved my ass for sure."

"Yes, Connor. He has a lot of his dad in him. The fight most obviously." Wes replied. "What did you think?" He asked her carefully. He wanted to know her honest opinion.

"Well, I certainly didn't see him as a threat when he was staking those vamps." She said. "I bet the council is way off with the whole Destroyer thing."

"Just remember, he may just be a boy, but he is also the spawn of two vampires, and has more scripture, scrolls, and prophecy written about him than perhaps anyone who came before him, or will come after him." Wes continued, "I just don't want you to underestimate him. He grew up in a horrible hell dimension where things are pretty black and white. Kill or be killed. The fact is that he killed his own father and Cordelia too, probably just because she got in the way. 

"Well, at least now I know who I'm looking for. Maybe next time we meet, we'll actually be able to speak." Faith replied. "I still really don't know what to think of the kid." 

"Well, I think....You really need to rest, get your strength back. You've lost a lot of blood." Wes interjected.

"You're probably right," she said with a sigh. He dimmed the lights and sunk down into the burgundy Victorian style chair.

"Wes?" she said.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Thank you...for everything. I had a wonderful evening. No one has ever gone through so much trouble for me." 

"Anytime." He said. 

He sat by her bed that night listening to her breathe. She slept and woke quite a bit. He gently lifted the covers to check her wounds. She woke as he lifted the bandage on her back but kept quiet as if she were sleeping. It was already about half way healed. Another day or two and there would be nothing but a scar. He gently pulled the covers up over her. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and sat back into the chair next to her. A smile came over her face that she couldn't help she couldn't fall back to sleep for what seemed like ages. 


	5. Fair Play

****

Disclaimer: Not mine, no way, never was, probably never will be. Now where's my Prozac?

****

Feedback: Yes please!

****

Spoilers: Story picks up where Season 3 Angel leaves off

****

Rating: This is definitely a strong R Chapter, DO NOT read if you're underage!

****

Written By: Amber

****

Pairings: mainly Wes/Faith, if you don't like them this probably isn't the story for you.

***********************************************************

"Knock, Knock" Lilah said. Standing at Wes's door step as he opened the door for the morning paper. "How quaint, tea in the morning with your paper, to start a day filled with....what exactly is it that you do around here all day?" She asked while brushing past him. She looked about, seeing dishes piled up from the night before and a few of Faiths items here and there. 

"Company here?" She peeked into his room seeing Faith in his bed. She tried not to look annoyed but he could see right through her. She was jealous. She couldn't stand that she had no effect on him or control over him. He loved it. Loved seeing her squirm, and was loving that she was making such assumptions. "She's kinda young isn't she Wes?"

"Compared to you? Yes." Wes answered with a smirk. "Was there a reason that you stopped by, other than to remind me to check the peep-hole before opening the door?" 

"So, you two saw Connor last night I heard. We've been tracking him. He's a tricky kid to keep track of though. Any news?" She asked.

"Lilah, I do not work for you and have no desire to discuss this with you. We're not friends. We're not business partners, or any other kind of partners. Are you going to tell me why you're really here? Because I only saw Connor for a few minutes and barely said two words to him." Wes said. Something was up, he just couldn't figure out what. Just then Faith came out of the bedroom with Wes's shirt on and not much more. She looked up and saw Lilah glaring at her. Faith remembered the phone message and Wes's reaction to her and tried to figure out why she was here.

"Good Morning," Wes said and held his arms out to her. She understood. Wes wanted to put the final nail in the coffin of his and Lilah's relationship. She walked right into them and let him fold her up into his body. He laid another kiss on the top of her head as he had the evening before. She liked this game. She wished it was no game though. It felt so good being wrapped in his arms. "You remember Lilah, don't you Faith?" 

"Mmmm-hmmm," Faith replied, acting as if she hardly realized Lilah was there. "Barely." Wes and Faith settled onto the couch. They can see the fire in Lilah's eyes beginning to burn brighter. 

"Well, I don't want to be in the way." Lilah said beginning lose composure. "We just though maybe you would've asked Connor about Angel or something. But I can see you have your hands full. Meanwhile my ass is in a sling cuz I can't seem to track one stupid child down long enough to get an answer to ONE stupid question!" 

"Someone has some pent up energy." Faith whispered closely into Wesley's ear, but loud enough for Lilah to hear. She ran her hand through his hair and down the back of his neck and he shivered just so slightly. 

"Lilah, frankly I couldn't care less where your ass is. You chose your job, don't come crying to me when your "Senior Partners" are breathing down your neck." Wes answered getting ready to show her to the door. 

Frustrated, Lilah began to rub her temples. It was 8:00 in the morning and yet she still felt the need for a drink. 

"All right." She said exasperated. "Here's the deal. It's just that there was certain red-head that happened to be with Connor the night that Angel and Cordelia disappeared. You know who. This same person, who happened to end up in our offices for some, ahem, let's say questioning by our best mind readers gave up the information that Angel, was not killed by anyone but rather sunk to the bottom of the ocean in a nice neat coffin. Fine by me, but you know how the bosses are. Meanwhile, your biggest fan went psycho and took out one of our mind readers before our security took her out. Now what my biggest problem is, is that I can't search the entire ocean for one stupid vampire, without knowing where to look! She's not talking, and there's only one other person who was there."

"Angel's alive?" Wes asked. "...and Justine's dead." 

"Yes. That's what I'm saying." Lilah said rolling her eyes. "You want to know what the real kicker is? The readers also found out that Justine murdered Holtz and blamed it on Angel. We should have just let that bitch die that night. This whole mess would have been avoided."

"Well, looks like you have your hands full. Sorry can't help." Wes answered. He scooted Faith off his lap. She grudgingly gave up her spot, but got up and followed him towards the door. 

"So that's it?" Lilah asked. 

"That's it." Wes answered as Faith comes up behind him and wraps her arms around him. "Sorry I can't help. Good Luck." Wes finished as he closed the door to her with her mouth still hanging open. 

"That was fun." Faith whispered. 

"Yes, masterfully done." Wes answered. He couldn't say that he didn't enjoy having Faith cuddled in so close to him. Especially at the expense of Lilah. "You played along wonderfully."

"I hate lawyers. I may even hate them worse than demons. The vote's still out on that one." Faith replied. "So, is it sinking in yet? Angel...alive. Do you think she's telling the truth?"

"She sounded to irate not to be telling the truth. She is one of the easiest people in the world to read." Wes said. He turned around to face her, still in her grasp. 

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked to change the subject. He still wasn't sure how he felt about the news about Angel and wasn't ready to talk about it. 

"Good as new." She replied. "And you?"

"Feeling better by the minute." He answered. "You had me rather scared last night."

"You and me both." She smiled as she finally loosened her grasp from his waist. She figured she pushing it if she clung on much longer. 

"Breakfast?" he asked. "Some steak and eggs or something iron boosting just to make sure you stay feeling good."

"Shower first. Then breakfast." She replied. A nice cold shower. 

***********************************************************************

That afternoon Faith decided it was time. Time to have a talk with Wesley. It was probably about a hundred degrees outside so they were hiding out inside the air conditioned apartment. She pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail. She wore some short cut-off jean shorts and a charcoal gray tank top. He looked so awesome sitting there pouring over his books. Those jeans and the shirt that matched his eyes. His eyes were so intent. She was being torn up inside every time she looked at him and knew that he wasn't hers. She had never wanted anything so badly. 

"Wes?" She started.

"Yes?" He looked up. 

"What do you think of me?" She asked. She looked vulnerable. He looked her over and tried to decide where this questioning was coming from. 

"I care about you a lot. I hope that you know that." He answered carefully. 

"I just...I don't know. Never mind." She said. He didn't know if he should push and try to get her to keep talking. She scared him sometimes. She was unpredictable. He didn't know if she was trying to ask if he was a pervert because she caught him looking at her, or if she was going to tell him she thought of him as a father figure, or whether she wanted to rip his clothes off right there. Women in general were never his strong suit. He had better luck deciphering ancient scripts. He slowly stood up, he set his glasses on the table next to his book, walked over towards where she was sitting on the floor and sat down next to her.

"I think you are better than you give yourself credit for." He began again. "I've always thought that."

"I've changed a lot of what I thought about you." she said smiling. "Obviously. I haven't tried to torture you lately, right?.... I used to think that I was your job.... I don't think that anymore."

"I never thought you were just my job. It killed me when I failed you! You have no idea how horrible I felt." he said.

"Wes, you didn't fail me. I made bad decisions. It's not anyone's fault but my own." She answered. 

"I wanted to reach out to you and make everything better, but I didn't know how. You were just a girl, and the Council was always telling me how to treat you and how I should feel." Wes reached out and touched her arm.

"What am I now?" she asked.

"Certainly aren't that girl I knew back in Sunnydale. I wish that you could see that." 

"Who am I?" She asked searching his eyes for an answer.

"You are Faith. My Slayer. Someone who is good and has changed. Someone who makes me feel like I have a purpose again." Wes said. 

She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. He didn't pull away. _Thank god_, she thought. She was so scared that when this moment came that he would pull away in revolt. She had hoped that he no longer saw her as just a girl. He ran his hand up the back of her neck and pulled her in closer. He kissed her deeper. _Oh god_, he moaned in his head. Her skin was so warm. She moved over the top of him and sat straddling him on the floor. They were leaned against the couch as they kept kissing and exploring each others bodies with their hands. He couldn't believe this is what she had been getting at. He wanted this so badly, but never thought it would actually happen. He could never let himself believe she could want him. 

"This is what you want?" He whispered in her ear. 

"Yeah, this is what I want." She replied. 

"Good. I don't want to stop." He said smiling. He ran his hands over her breasts. They were perfect. Her body was soft and hard at the same time. It felt like electricity running through him as he ran his hands over her. He was so excited. His confining jeans were getting uncomfortable. He pulled her tank top over her head and she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt before carelessly ripping them open and tearing the shirt off of him. Her ponytail fell out and her hair came cascading down her back. She wanted to just devour him. She pressed her bare skin to his. He was magnificent. She ran her hand down to his pants. She hesitated for just a second before running her hands all the way down. She was too far gone now. All she wanted was to feel him inside her. He was much bigger than she had imagined. She pulled at the button on his jeans. He grabbed her hands in his and stopped her. She looked at him pleadingly with her eyes. He just grinned. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her onto the bed and unbuttoned her pants slowly kissing her bared stomach. Still he had a big grin on his face. 

"Wes," she moaned, almost pleading. _What is he doing? _ She wondered. Most of the sex that she had in the past lasted all of about 5 minutes. 

"Are you in a hurry?" He asked as he tugged her shorts off. "Do you have somewhere else to be? We could always continue later..." 

"No, no. n..." she said as he began kissing her again. He gently kissed mouth, then down her neck, chest, belly, and finally found his way down between her perfect legs. He rolled his tongue around. She tasted so good to him. He was taking extra enjoyment in this. Perhaps because he had only been in this very bed imagining this almost every night for the last month. 

Faith thought she was going to die. It was so warm. She had never been so excited in her life. She was about to explode into orgasm right there and they had only begun. She tried to stop herself from thrusting her hips around while he was between her legs. He held her firmly by the hips. He could feel her squirming become intense. She moaned his name over and over. He smiled again as he worked his way back up, lingering at her breasts. He finally sat up and unbuttoned his jeans. She thought he never would. She impatiently wanted to rip the pants right off his body, but instead she just watched and tried to keep her body from shaking. When he was undressed he sat in front of her, looking her over. She was beautiful. Her dark hair, her wide dark eyes, her pouty lips. She opened her legs, and grabbed a hold of him pulling him forward. She was very much stronger than him and decide she had waited long enough. He wasn't done playing the game with her. He wanted to make sure she remembered this for a long time. He gently pressed against her repeatedly, but carefully did not let himself inside her. 

"Mmm, Wes, Please..." she moaned again. She grinded her hips into him. He finally let himself inside. It was amazing. She tightened around him. Now it was his turn to think he was going to die. They slowly came together completely as her pushed deeply into her over and over, the heat of there bodies together made them feel as though they were one. She rolled him over and rode him until she felt the first explosions of orgasm. She clung to him pulling him in as close as they could possibly be together. The intenseness of her throbbing sent him into the most intense climax. He emptied himself inside of her and they both collapsed into each others bodies, sweaty and satisfied. 

****

A/N: Okay, most of the story so far has been working up to this chapter. I needed to get Wes and Faith together. After this chapter the plot of the Destroyer and other members of the A.I. Team will get more involved. Thanks for reading.


	6. A Meeting and a Plan

****

Disclaimer: I'm poor, isn't that disclaimer enough?

****

Feedback: Motivate me, please?

****

Spoilers: Story picks up where Season 3 Angel leaves off

****

Rating: R, strong R in some places

****

Written By: Amber

****

Pairings: mainly Wes/Faith, more coming soon!

*********************************************

Faith rolled over into his arms and nuzzled her head into his chest and sighed. This was heaven she thought. _A caring man who's great in bed, _she thought to herself. _Why didn't I say something sooner? _All that pent up energy did make it a little more sweet though. Wes stroked her hair to let her know he was awake. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. 

"There you are sleepy head." she said.

"The sun is setting." he said looking towards the window of his bedroom. 

"Yup, it's that time." She said sitting up letting the sheets slide down her still naked body. He stared at her in awe for a minute. It still felt a little like a dream to him. He couldn't believe that she had wanted him. They both were insecure when it came to believing people could love and want them. "Patrol in an hour, you game?"

"Always." he said. He reached over and pulled her back towards him, kissing her passionately. "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"Asking me how I felt about you." he answered.

"Oh, that." she said. " and thank you."

"For what?" It was his turn to ask. 

"For your answer." She smiled pulling him out of bed. "I'm getting a shower. You coming?"

"Mmm-hmm." He said as he followed her. 

They took a long hot shower together. Further exploring each others bodies. Neither of them could get enough of each other. They had never felt this way before and it was as if they wanted to memorize every detail of it in case they awoke to find it was all just a dream. Wesley lifted her and pushed her gently into the shower wall as she wrapped her legs around him. The hot water washed over them as he pushed inside of her. She breathed heavily into his ear. 

"I've never felt anything so amazing." She whispered with a look of utter happiness on her face. He smiled. He was happy that he could make her happy. He pushed into her deeper, and she almost gasped. She pulled her fingernails down his back and broke the skin. He winced.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed. "I got caught in the moment and forgot the whole slayer strength thing for a minute."

"I will be okay. I love your strength, and I'll take it as a compliment that you were distracted enough to forget you were the slayer." He said. Then he kissed her softly and continued making love to her. She felt bad that she had hurt him, but it felt so good she didn't want him to stop. She came again and felt as though her legs would give out on her. It was awesome to be with someone who could satisfy her like he could. She held him close to her and let out a gentle moan. He came soon after; leaving his warmness inside of her. 

After they got out of the shower Faith inspected his wounds. They weren't bad. Just a few minor surface scratches. She apologized again, and again he told her not to worry about it. They got dressed and discussed where to go for patrol. They decided to patrol a nearby cemetery first, then try some alley's closer to the inside of the city. 

They walked hand in hand into the cemetery. But she soon found that she felt safer with a little less hand holding and more stake holding though and they resumed the Slayer/Watcher relationship. They didn't see one lousy vamp the whole 2 hours they spent at the cemetery so they continued on to try out some dark behind the bar alleyways. 

It wasn't too long and they heard the sounds of a struggle. Faith hurried back to see if it was vamp related. She rounded a dark corner and ran right into an exploding pile of dust. A stake coming almost into her throat. She easily knocked it away as the sound of it hitting and sliding across the ground echoed in the now vampless alley. She began coughing from all the dust she inhaled. When it cleared away a second later she saw standing before her Connor. 

"You! I need to talk to you." Faith sputtered out. 

"You!...You are lucky I didn't kill you. Who are you? I've seen you fight the vampires. You are good." Connor replied. He was intrigued by her. Her beauty was awesome in his eyes as he was a raging 16 year old hormone for one, but he could not figure out how an average woman could fight the way she could. It was awesome to behold. Her strength was almost unmatched. He figured she was some kind of demon though and was waiting to have to kill her. Just then Wes caught up, but he stopped abruptly as his eyes set on Connor. 

"And we meet again so soon." Said Wes not sure how he felt about that. 

"I'm Faith, the vampire slayer." Faith said in answer to Connor's question. "We need to talk Connor. Will you come with me? Somewhere where we can talk." She held out her hand to him. He took it and she started walking with him down the alley. 

"I am a vampire slayer too." Connor said. Faith laughed, 

"No, no. There's a difference. You may kill vampires. But I am THE slayer. That means I'm the chosen one. The only. Well, usually I'd be the only. That's a long story too." Faith explained. 

"What about you?" Connor asked Wesley.

"I'm a watcher, assigned to a slayer to train and guide them" he answered.

"Oh. But you fight them too." Connor said.

"I do what I can. But Faith, she's the one with the power." Wesley explained as Connor turned his eyes to her again, he looked at her like a puppy dog who'd found his long lost owner. Wesley followed feeling a little unnecessarily jealous. They found a little café down the road and they all piled into a booth. Faith and Wesley sitting on one side and Connor on the other. Wesley relaxed a little as he rested his hand on her back. They ordered some coffee and some food, since it looked as though Connor hadn't had a good meal in days. When the waitress left from taking there order Connor started asking questions. 

"What is a vampire slayer?" he asked. "And how are you so strong?"

"There is a chosen girl, one who is called. A lot of destiny crap. I'm not sure where my powers really come from, but they're good...I think." Faith said. "Right Wes?" 

"It's really rather complex." Wes answered. "There have been slayer's since before there was language, so it's hard to discern where the powers originated."

"How do you know me?" Connor asked. 

"Well, we both knew your father." Faith offered. 

"And you didn't kill him? Isn't that your destiny?" Connor asked. 

"Actually I did try to kill him. A couple of times I think." She said nervously remembering, "but then he helped me. He helped me straighten out my life." 

"And you. How did you know my father?" Asked Connor turning towards Wesley. Wes cleared his throat, debating how much he wanted to get into this. He had not ever talked about it with anyone. Not even Faith. 

"We were very close at one time. I was referred to as your Uncle Wes actually." Began Wesley with a smile. Once he started his story, it all came out. Faith knew he had needed to talk about it, but she was always afraid to push him. He went on and on explaining the entire tale. Faith was shocked when Wes described what Angel had done to him. That and the whole talking hamburger thing. Weird. She had known that Angel tried to kill him, but wasn't told the details of him being in a hospital bed when the act was done. She felt almost sick to her stomach_. No wonder he didn't seem too anxious to get Angel out of that box_, she thought. 

"But I thought that Angel didn't try to kill humans." Connor asked.

"Apparently he made an exception for my case." Wes replied. 

"Apparently he make an exception for my father too." Connor said.

"Angel didn't kill your father! That woman did." Faith exclaimed.

"Justine." Wes said grimly.

"She would never!" yelled Connor.

"She did." answered Wes. "You familiar with Wolfram and Hart, the law firm?" Connor nodded. "I thought you might be. They took Justine into their mind readers and that is what was read. They also know all about your and her involvement in Angel's disappearance and are looking for you as we speak. They will hunt you down until they find you. They are determined to get Angel back."

"If he didn't kill my father, then...she lied?..." Connor's eyes filled with dread at the realization that he had sunk his real father to the depths of the sea with no reason. He felt embarrassed that these people that he just met already knew of what he had done to Angel. "We will have to find him first. I do not trust those lawyers. Will you help me?"

"You shouldn't trust those lawyers. Justine is dead thanks to them." Wes answered.

"Good," replied Connor. "One less thing for me to do."

"You can't go around killing humans no matter how horrible they are." Said Faith to Connor looking to Wes for support.

"Normally I'd agree, but I haven't forgiven her for taking Connor from me and slitting my throat. Of course, I wouldn't have killed her myself, but I can't say I mourn her." Wes replied.

"We will discuss this later. Right now we have to figure out how to get my father back." Connor said. 

"What if I don't want to help get your father back?" asked Wesley looking sternly into Connor's eyes. . 

"Then I will do it myself." said Connor returning the stare. "But I could really use help from you and your slayer."

"I will help you." Faith replied boldly watching for her watchers reaction out of the corner of her eye. Connor smiled at her. He liked her and knew from the moment he first laid eyes on her that she was a good person. He felt like he could trust her and he had never felt that way before. He had been lied to a lot he was realizing. These people seemed like the only ones who actually were telling the truth. But he still felt uneasy around the British man. 

Wes sighed. "I will help you too." He resigned. He knew if Faith was involved that he would have to be too, or it would drive him crazy wondering what was going on, and where they were and what they were doing. He just hoped that if they did get Angel out of the box that he would live to tell the tale. 

****************************************************

Wes and Faith made plans to meet up with Connor later the next week and returned home to make plans and get some rest. After six days had past almost everything was in order. Once they had gathered most of what they needed and had thoroughly researched the coming event Wesley grudgingly called the hotel to let Fred and Gunn in on the plan. 

"Angel Investigations" Gunn answered.

"Hello, Wesley here." Wes said.

"Oh.....Yeah? Whatch ya need?" Gunn asked

"A little help getting Angel back if you don't mind." Wes said, slightly smiling even though he hated talking to the jackass.

"You found him? You know how to get him back?" Gunn asked incredulously.

"What!! Found who? Connor? Angel?" He heard Fred in the background asking. Wes then heard a muffled Gunn saying it was Angel and that Wes knew how to find him. Then he heard screaming. Lots of happy screaming. _Uhg! _ Wes thought. _Why did I call again? I now have to be trapped on a boat for hours listening to this crap! _

"We'll meet tomorrow then," Wes said abruptly. "I have a great amount of planning to do yet."

"Yeah, of course man. Just give us a ring if you need anything." Gunn answered.

Wes returned the phone to the cradle and held it there for a long moment. He took in a deep breath to muster up all the strength he could to do what he had to for the next evening. Faith came up behind him, sensing the stress wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"Are you going to be okay?" she whispered concerned about her lover. Wes just nodded and unwrapped her arms from around him. His mind was racing and his stomach was in his throat. He was still feeling hesitant about being one of the first things Angel saw when brought up from the depth of the sea, starving. Wes tried to just shrug it off though and picked up his book that he believe contained the locating spell that he would need. Faith looked at him with downcast eyes. He hadn't said hardly anything in the last few days, and then he just pushed her away when she tried to touch him. She wanted to grab him and make her look at her, acknowledge her, but instead she just walked into the bedroom and closed the door. He didn't even notice. She laid in bed for what seemed like hours before she finally fell asleep without Wesley at her side. He sat at the kitchen table making sure that everything was perfect for the next evening. He didn't want anything to go wrong. He finally fell asleep into his book shortly before dawn. 

Faith awoke with the sunrise to realize an empty bed beside her. A single tear slid down her cheek as she began to doubt the feelings that Wesley had confessed to her just one week before. She knew no one could really have wanted her for more than her flesh. She couldn't believe that she had been so stupid to have allowed herself to be happy. She didn't deserve happy anyway, didn't deserve Wesley. The thoughts crept all through her brain until she felt as though she had been poisoned with them. 

She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and went out to see what was keeping Wes from sleep, _besides the thought that she was in his bed_, was the thought that seeped into through her brain. She couldn't help the smile that fell across her face when she laid her eyes on him. He really looked like hell. His glasses were crooked on his face that was pressed into a book. His shirt unbuttoned halfway down his chest. She knelt next to him and gently shook him. 

"Wes...Wes" she whispered.

"Mmm." he mumbled.

"Come to bed Wes?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. Good idea." he said coming to. "I'm sorry, apparently I fell asleep." He sat up rubbing his face. 

"Hello, king of obvious." She smiled at him. She took his hand and he followed her into bed. 

"I'm sorry" He said as he curled up into her, burying his head into her soft hair. He drifted off immediately. She wrapped her arms around him relieved that she has just been jumping to conclusions a moment earlier. Her insecurities ruling once again over rational thought. 

She spent the rest of the morning holding onto Wes and thinking about the adventurous day they were about to embark upon, and prayed to anyone listening that everything would go for the best.


	7. Lookie What I Found

****

Disclaimer: Not mine. *sigh*

****

Feedback: Yup, that would be sweet!

****

Spoilers: takes place after season 3 Angel

****

Rating: R, strong R in some places. Run away if your underage!

****

Written By: Amber

****

Pairings: Wes/Faith

****

A/N: Thank you everyone who has been leaving feedback. I hope that you are enjoying the story. 

************************************************

The wind had been surprisingly cool that evening as the salt water sprayed into her face. The fishing boat that they had rented smelled of sea salt and rotting fish that made Faith crinkle her nose. The boat filled with an awkward silence as the group of former friends waited for instruction from Connor and avoided each others eyes. Fred and Gunn sat quietly away from the group in control of the steering of the big boat. Fred had been polite with her big smile and outstretched hand to Faith when they met. Gunn on the other hand had avoided them all together. Faith's protectiveness over Wesley left her wanting to punch them both though for the pain that they caused her lover. 

There was no moon to fill the sky that evening and the blackness settled around them. Faith and Connor were the only ones able to partially see through the darkness with there enhanced senses. It was only about two miles off shore that Connor claimed had been where he had shoved the box into the sea. He closed his eyes as if he were envisioning the evening again as he waited for the right time to tell them to stop. Wesley had found a spell to help them to locate the metal of the box beneath the water. 

"A mystical metal detector, hmm, and handy for finding sunken treasure too?" asked Faith, with a little glimmer in her eye.

"This is not for personal gain, dearest." had been Wesley's only reply, which was followed by a pout brought to Faith's face, only half joking. 

Wesley readied the ingredients for the spell as Connor's eyes suddenly snapped open and he shouted over the engines, "Here! Stop the boat here." Gunn cut the engines and they bobbed randomly about the water waiting for the spell to begin. 

"It's a good thing you have a more than normal human senses kid, or we never would have found this spot." Said Faith to Connor with a smile.

"Yes, it's a good thing." He said with a far off look in his eyes. 

"Are you scared?" She asked.

"Yes. Wouldn't you be?" he shrugged.

"Yeah, well you should be scared, cuz I know what I'd be doing to you if I'd been the one in that box all summer." replied Gunn throwing Connor a glare.

"Is that really necessary?" Faith asked with eyebrows raised standing to assert her authority. "Don't you think he feels bad enough already?"

"I really don't care how he feels, I'm more worried about how Angel feels starving at the bottom of the ocean!" He boomed out at her. She grew more angry at the man standing in front of her now, and she dug her fingernails into the palm of her hands to keep herself from lashing out at him and doing something she may later regret. Images of him standing before her with a broken nose, spurting blood and then worse, swam before her eyes. She bit her lip and felt a little drop of blood spilling over onto he tongue. Wesley, sensing her stress, walked up behind her gently pulling her back, and he whispers into her ear.

"He's not worth it. The man is as stubborn as a mule and it won't make any difference anyway, or I would have done it a long time ago." She smiled at the thought of Wesley punching out Gunn. Nothing would give her more pleasure. She just really hated that man. 

"The spell is ready." Wes announced to change the subject as he lit the candles that blew furiously in the wind. They looked as though they would go out at any moment, but they didn't. Faith just stared into the light until she felt lost in it's warm glow. 

"Guess it's now or never," she gave Wes's shoulder a reassuring squeeze as he moved to sit at the middle of the circle and then began his Latin chant. Within a minute there was a warm glow radiating from the water. "Is that it?" she asked as Wes opened his eyes to see what she was looking at.

"Yes, that is the place. He should be directly below." Wes answered.

"Let's do this." said Gunn as Faith shot him a dirty look as she really regretted that he had been invited along. 

"You going down to get him?" she asked the broad chested male in front of her with her eyes narrowed. When he didn't answer she replied, "I didn't think so. You'll wait until I'm ready." She could see him clenching his jaw and smiled that she had managed to piss him off again. 

She suited up into her scuba gear. Since they weren't exactly sure how deep they had to go, Wes had said she was there best bet at getting through the deep water. She happily agreed. She really just wanted off the boat for awhile, but she also felt as though she owed Angel for helping her just a few years earlier. Angel was still a dear friend, no matter what had happened between him and Wesley. She just reminded herself that once this was all over, and they had Angel back safe and sound, that she was going to give him at least one good punch for the suffocation thing. 

She looked up and was surprised as she saw Wesley's eyes hungrily looking her over. She hadn't saw that look on him since they were first together and she was suddenly turned on. Apparently he enjoyed the black rubber suit fitted to her curves. He ran his tongue over his lower lip and she casually sauntered up to him, throwing a little extra shake in her hips. 

"Do you want me to bring it home with me? I'm sure we could play later...Captain." she said with a devilish grin as she gently licked his ear and "accicentally" brushed her hand past his hardening cock. He grabbed her by the shoulders hard, and crushed his mouth over hers. He knotted her hair into his fist and claimed her mouth as his, as he hungrily pushed his tongue into her mouth to dominate hers. She wanted to rip off every last thread of his clothes and take him right there on the map table, but she could already feel the eyes of others settling on to them. He casually let her go.

"You be damn careful down there." he whispered into her ear. "You are the priority, not Angel. Your safety comes first." He said sternly looking deep into the black pools of her eyes to let her know he was dead serious.

"I'll be careful, I promise. You know I wouldn't do anything that would prevent me from finishing what you just started." she whispered back with the ache in her belly and heat between her legs still with her, she was quite serious also.

"Good luck." he said placing a more gentle kiss onto her forehead, then smacking her hard on the ass, he smiled. He knew she'd like that, and her eyes told him he was right. He couldn't wait to get home, but everyone just looked at Wes, wide eyed. "What?" he asked innocently.

They began their way to the edge of the boat. The other's wished her luck as well and she put the oxygen into her mouth, grabbed the large hook that was meant for crab baskets and plunged down below the light to find herself a metal box. 

***********************************************

It was cold as hell down there and she shivered slightly. The sea was black even with the gentle light that was guiding her to where she needed to be. As she followed the light she felt the life surging all around her, even if she couldn't see it. She tried to guess what it was that had just brushed her leg. Her ears ached more and more every foot deeper she swam. The pressure that built in her chest made her heart feel like someone's fist was around it, choking the life out of her. 

She slowed down a little and took a few deep breaths. *I can do this* she thought. *I can't let them down.* The light stopped about 40 ft. beneath her. *That must be it.* She felt a new surge of energy drive through her as she sunk deeper into the cold darkness. She shuddered when she really thought about being down here for months. Her hands soon ran over the cold and already rusted metal. Relief swept over her when she realized that she had done it. She searched through the minimal light with her hands to find a place to fasten the hook to the box. Her hands excitedly ran over the box until she caught a sharp edge. She cried out in pain through the plastic mouthpiece as she realized that she had just sliced her finger wide open. She held it close to her face to see if she could tell how bad it was and fleetingly worried about sharks. She snapped alert when she heard an odd noise. A muffled growl. She whipped around and saw the amber eyes glowing at her. Her heart skipped a beat. His lungs were so filled with water that his growl was muffled through it. She realized how hungry he must be and felt horrible that she scenting all the water around him with her blood. She went back to searching the box and finally hooked onto it. The whole time he never took his eyes off her and her bleeding finger. She slowly made her way to the top of the ocean without the light to guide her this time she used the line she had latched to Angel to find her way back to the boat. She soon broke the surface and saw Wes nervously watching over the edge. She smiled

"Got him!" she yelled as Wes helped her back onto the fishing boat. A proud smile on her face. "Better get some blood warmed up. He's hungry!" Wes gave her a questioning look and then saw the gashed finger. When she saw his concerned face she assured him "Accident." and he felt relieved. He was a little jealous of Angel and Faith together, and he was really jealous of the thought of him feeding on her. He pushed those thoughts aside though as he made ready the equipment to pull up Angel, and assigned Fred and Gunn to handle the blood. 

Wes pushed the winch switch and it sprung to life in a wail of grinding and creaking. It seemed to go on forever before the sound of the coffin broke through the air with a loud whoosh. Faith stood eagerly by, waiting to help get the big box in and open it. Connor was sitting in the farthest corner of the boat, afraid to face what he had done to his father, and Fred and Gunn were standing nearby exchanging worried looks. Wes and Faith eased the box into position and lowered it onto the deck. Angel's eyes were still glowing an ominous amber color and Wes suddenly had second thoughts about opening the box. He quickly suppressed those thoughts though.

"Get the blood over here." Wes called out and it was in his hands within seconds. He set it next to the box while they cut it open, and everyone but Faith and Wes backed away. A growling was once again coming from Angel, and Faith ran her fingers over her stake reassuring herself. She took a deep breath and pulled the lid from the box. Angel just sat there staring at Faith. Silent now, and unmoving. She held his deadly glare until Wesley brought the bags of blood to Angel's lips and his eyes slowly slipped closed. He finished all five bags of blood before finally opening his eyes again. 

"It's good to be back." Angel rasped. "How long was I in that hell?"

"Three months." Wes replied quietly, still unsure of how Angel was going to react to him, since last time they had met Angel had tried to kill him. 

"And you found me? I should have known old friend." Angel looked at Wes and then suddenly he asked, "What's Faith doing here?"

"It's all a long story we'll have time for later, right now you have other visitors too." Wes said as he stepped aside allowing into Angel's view Fred and Gunn. 

"Where's Cordy?" Angel asked as silence fell over the group. Angel struggled to sit up and Faith jumped over to help him. He grabbed her upper arm pulling her into him, and put her ear to his mouth to whisper to her. 

"Get away from me until you stop bleeding. I wouldn't want to have to do anything I'd regret." He said with a grin, and Faith shuddered, walking slowly backwards. Fred and Gunn slowly approached Angel, with common small chatter. Faith heard the "How are you feeling", and "Are you ready to come home" and such as she walked towards Wes. 

"What was that about?" he asked. 

"He told me to stay away..til my finger stops bleeding. It's, um, It's my fault. I'll just go, yeah, go and bandage it." She said, easing away. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She looked up and saw Connor still sitting huddled at the front of the boat. She walked over and sunk down next to him. He hadn't said anything since they got on the boat. She slid her arm around his shoulders but he still hadn't looked up at her.

"It's going to be okay." She said softly to Connor.

"How do you know?" He asked. "Does he even know I'm here? He will probably try to kill me when he finds me here."

"I wouldn't let him hurt you." She replied. Then she smiled, "Hey I tried to kill him a couple of times and he forgave me." She shrugged and Connor finally smiled. 

"Thank you Faith. You are a good person to help me." He said to her and boldly kissed her on the cheek. "Will you join me to see my father?" 

"Just have one thing I have to take care of first, real quick." Faith got up to get a bandage for her finger. Wes who had been watching joined her now. Already holding the bandage, he bandaged her finger for her. 

"What do you think?" she asked Wesley.

"About what?" he asked. "You getting a kiss from another man?" He smiled and winked at her. She gently slugged him in the arm laughing. 

"About Angel. Is he okay?" She asked.

"Only time will tell." He replied.

Faith joined Connor in seeing his father and everything seemed to be going smoothly. Angel told Connor that he still loved him, that it wasn't his fault, and that he forgave him. Faith gave him the 'told you so' look. They reached shore and Angel was already strong enough to stand on his own. Fred and Gunn agreed to take Angel and Connor back to the hotel with them, and Wes and Faith went there own way back to their place. 

****

****************************************************

Wes and Faith discussed the return of Angel further on the way home. They were both hoping for the best. It seemed as though Angel was recovering well though and that he was glad to be able to go home. When they arrived home, Wes made some tea and they talked a bit more while getting warmed up. 

"So, did you really bring home that wet suit?" Wes asked Faith after a long tired silence. 

"No, I'm sorry, forgot all about it." She looked disappointed.

"Quite all right. I'm just teasing anyway." Wes tried to reassure her. "Are you ready for bed? I'm quite exhausted." 

"I am too. I hope you're not too exhausted to finish what you started earlier tonight though." She grinned. 

She kissed him and pulled him into the bedroom. They made love slowly, warming both there bodies. The sheets wrapped completely around them as they rolled about in passion. A faint light from the window filtered through the room casting dim shadows across there faces as they stared into each others eyes trying to read each thought in the others head. Kisses were placed everywhere, and fingers roamed freely. They found home in each others arms. They made love until they collapsed from the release. The exhaustion they had both been battling threatened to overtake them in an instant.

"I love you Faith." He whispered gently into her ear stroking her hair.

"What?" she barely breathed the word. She heard him, but she couldn't believe her ears. No one had ever loved her. 

"I. Love. You." he said emphasizing each word to make sure she understood. "I've never felt this way with anyone but you."

"I love you too." She said covering his face with kisses. "You're the only one for me Wes. The only one I'll ever need. Never leave me."

"I won't, I promise." He said cuddling into her and relaxing. Everything felt so right and good. He wanted to remember this moment forever. She clung to him suddenly not feeling tired at all, gently brushing kisses across his soft lips until she felt his body relax completely and sleep overtake him. She finally felt safe and at home in his arms. She rolled over and he curled his body around her and she felt his face nuzzled into her hair. His arms wrapped so gently around her, hand over her breast, near her heavily beating heart. Her heart that belonged so completely to him. His fingers unconsciously still stroking her bare skin, comforting her. His soft breath on the back of her neck was a warm comfort. She could spend a lifetime in his company, in his arms, and in his bed. She was in love. 


	8. Old Friends

****

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. 

****

Feedback: I'll love you forever! I'll be your best friend! 

****

Spoilers: takes place after season 3

****

Rating: R

****

Written By: Amber

****

Pairings: Faith/Wes, Cordelia/Angelus

****************************************************

(Hyperion Hotel)

"Where's Cordelia?" Angel asked, realizing he had never gotten an answer the first time he had asked. He sat in the lobby still gathering his strength. His hunger had still not subsided, and he was guzzling down blood at an astronomical rate. There were plastic bags surrounding his feet and blood smeared on his mouth. His skin was so much paler than usual and he had lost a lot of weight. 

"We haven't seen her since the day you disappeared. We were kinda hoping that you would have a clue as to what happened to her." Fred said, looking afraid for his response. 

"I never got to meet her." He answered throwing a glance at Connor who shrunk away again. "We're just going to have to find her. I need her."

"We know Angel." Fred said patting Angel on the shoulder. "We'll start our search tomorrow. You really need to rest though and regain your strength."

"I've been resting for the last 3 months. What I _need_ is Cordy. Now." Angel almost growled at the surprised girl. He pushed himself off the couch. I need to get this salt water off me and get some fresh clothes on. "Call Lorne. We may need him. I don't care what you have to do, just get him back here." He looked intently at Fred and then turned to climb the steps. 

He returned just a short time later. Almost jogging down the steps with a little smile on his face. Fred almost forgot for a minute that he had even been gone. It was as though nothing had changed. He had already looked half healed although still much slimmer than when he left. He looked really good she thought, then cast a quick glance at Charles to make sure he wasn't watching her. She blushed a little as she looked back up at Angel walking across the lobby. He was wearing tight leather pants, and a silk shirt. His hair was still wet from the shower. His eyes were dark and smoldering. She looked him up and down once more before he caught her looking at him. He smirked at her and she blushed just a little more.

"Feel better?" she asked, then cleared her throat. 

"I feel like my old self." he said in a jovial tone and then laughed quietly. She didn't quite get the joke though. Fred felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. "What did you get from Lorne?"

"He's coming back tomorrow. He said you're paying for the flight though, Angelcakes. HA!" Fred laughed really loudly and her hand flew to her mouth as she often did when she realized that people were looking at her. 

"Good." Angel said slowly. He was rubbing his hands together and still grinning at her. "Where's the boy at?"

"Connor?" She asked.

"Yeah, do I have any other boys?" He asked cockily.

"Um, no, I guess not." Fred stammered then lowered her voice. "I don't think he's taking all this very well."

"Of course. He just needs time." Angel said sounding sympathetic, and like himself again. "Maybe I should try to talk to him. Let him know it's going to be okay." 

"That would be nice." Fred smiled. 

"I'd kinda like to have some time with just Connor and I, so we can um, sort things out. Would you and Gunn mind?" Angel asked.

"Oh! Of course not. We're going." Fred said. "C'mon Charles, we can look over the files somewhere else."

Fred grabbed Gunn's arm and lead him out of the lobby while he clutched tightly to the file that had every last piece of information about Cordy that they had discovered. 

"Did he seem off to you?" Fred asked Gunn who was looking over the file that they had kept on Cordy. He had been very quiet until now.

"Yeah, he seemed like he just spent a real long time in a box. What you expect girl?" Gunn replied.

"I suppose your right Charles. I'm probably just being silly." She said pushing open the door to the Hyperion. "I hope Angel and Connor get some stuff worked up while were gone."

An easy smile spread across Angel's face. He looked towards the room he knew Connor was in. He could hear his anxious heart beating. Angel stalked towards the door, and pushed it open. Connor looked up with fear in his eyes and Angel sat next to him.

"You okay?" Angel said, and after a pause, "You know I love you Connor."

"What I did to you doesn't deserve forgiveness." Connor said.

"Would you feel better if I punished you?" Angel asked and Connor just looked away, without an answer. "Cuz I was planning on that anyway. Tough love, Connor." and with that, Angel grabbed Connor by the back of the neck and smashed his head off the wall several times, until the look of shock left his eyes and they slowly slid closed.

*************************************************

Angelus tightened the bonds around his sons wrists and ankles, deep in the basement of the Hyperion, whistling while he worked. He shoved a dirty rag into the boys mouth who was still showing no signs of coming to. He grabbed some nearby duct tape and put it across the rag to hold it in place. Angelus looked at him for a minute, the anticipation eating away at him. Connor's heart beat and breathing steady though, it didn't seem that he would be waking anytime soon. Angelus figured it was just as well though since he had so many things he wanted to get done anyway. 

He returned to the lobby and made a phone call to Gunn and Fred at their apartment. There was no answer but he left a message that they were to take the week off and enjoy it because of all the hard work they had done all summer. He then turned to the weapons cabinet and opened it, rummaging through the old items that he had used on past cases, and found the item that he had used to open the portal to see Skip. I think it's time to visit an old friend. He said tossing the object into the air and catching it. 

Angelus didn't know about the meeting between Skip and Cordelia the night Angel was sunk to the bottom of the ocean, but he knew that Skip had been assigned as Cordelia's guardian by the powers and was probably his best bet in getting her back. He threw the object to the ground and watched it spin about opening the portal and stepped inside, coming face to face with Skip. It brought him to Skip, but not to the place he had been to before. This time they were in a metal room. One with no ceiling and no windows. It went up for as far as he could see. There was only one door which is what Skip was now guarding. 

"Angelus, you're here. Thought you might be here sooner, but maybe you aren't as quick as I thought." Skip said grabbing a spear leaning against the wall near him. Angelus growled at him. 

"So you know why I am here. Good. Then can we just get down to business." Angelus said.

"Not so quick big guy. I'm here to make sure Cordelia stays right where she is, why would I wanna play share time with you?" Skip asked. 

"Because I can hurt you in ways you can't even imagine. You know that much I'm sure since you called me Angelus." He answered.

"Ooh. Big scary Angelus. Pfft. I've fought worse." Skip said remaining stubborn.

"Have your wife and children fought worse?" He said with a sly grin remembering the conversation they had the first time he had visited about Skip's commuteand his family. 

"I'll kill you before you get the chance." Skip answered and the fight ensued. 

They battled for nearly a half an hour before Angelus finally got the upper hand.He had Skip on his knees with a chain wrapped tightly around his neck. Skip knew he was in trouble. 

"So now are you going to tell me where she is?" Angelus asked. Skip still didn't answer and Angelus ground the tip of Skip's spear into is skin and twisted it. "Do you know what I will do you your wife and children when I'm done killing you? I'll start with the youngest, making the rest watch. Slow death, listening to the screams will work just fine, don't you think? I like giving the others something to look forward to. Then I'll probably defile your wife over and over while the older ones watch. Heck you got any cute daughters? I could probably,"

"Stop!" Skip choked. "Just stop!"

"That's probably what they'll say too." He smirked. "Ready to cooperate? I knew you'd see it my way."

"If I told you where she was it wouldn't help you anyway. She's somewhere that you wouldn't be able to go. She's protected." Skip explained.

"Then you'll just have to bring her here." He proclaimed, tightening his grasp on the chains. 

"All right, all right" Skip gasped and with a wave of his hand Cordelia appeared before his very eyes. 

"Hmm, that was easier than I thought. Thanks." Angelus said snapping Skips neck. His eyes slowly moved up settling onto the beautiful Cordelia standing open mouthed before him. She looked exhausted and battered. Her body looked as though it could barely stand to bear it's own weight. Bruises and cuts marred her perfect body. 

"What took you so long?" Cordy asked practically falling into his arms. Turning her eyes up to Angelus she said, "Let's get outta here!" As the words left her lips they were pulled into a swirling light.


	9. Family Ties

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1**Disclaimer**: Don't own a thing. 

**Feedback**: Feedback?  For me?  Why you shouldn't have!  (yes you should!)

**Spoilers: **Takes place after season 3 Angel

**Rating**: Rrrrooww!  Or R.  Don't read if under age!

**Written By**: Amber

**A/N:  **Sorry it's taken me awhile to update.  I wasn't sure if anyone was still reading this or not.  But since I got an update request I guess it's time to get my butt in gear.  Thanks to you few souls out there still reading.

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1**(Hyperion)**

            "I'm so glad to have you home with me Cordelia.  It's where you belong.  Here.  With me." Angelus said while ushering Cordelia through the extremely dark basement of the Hyperion.  

            "Must be nice to have vampire vision.  I'm not going to run into anything, am I?"  She asked.  

            "You know I'd never let you get hurt Cordy." Angelus said tightening his grasp on her arm.  A muffled cry startled them both.

            "What was that!?"  Cordelia yelped.

            "Don't worry about it." Angelus replied.  "Let's get upstairs."

            "No let's worry about it!  I wanna see what that was."  Cordy insisted.  

            "You never could just shut your mouth and do as you were told, could you?  You kind of remind me of, well, me.  I wanted this day to go differently but remember, you asked for it." Angel reached over and flicked on the light switch to reveal Connor hanging from the manacles beaten and bloodied.  His eyes barely able to stay open with the  light flooding the room.  Cordelia's mouth hung open and she went to run to Connor to help but felt fingers digging tightly into her arm.  The pain began radiating through her as though her arm may break and she let out a squeak.

            "What are you doing?" she demanded.  "Help him! Ow!  Damn it!  You're hurting me!"  

            "He's being punished.  He's been very bad.  Haven't you Connor?" Angelus kicked Connor's feet out from him and let him hang while he grabbed Cordelia, practically picking her up off the ground and dragged her up the steps.  Connor just let out a pained moan.

            "You ass.  How could you?  I've been sitting around waiting for you to rescue me, and you're off boinking some stupid bimbo, losing your soul.  How long did you wait after I disappeared?  She was blonde, wasn't she.  Tell me she was blonde!" Cordelia spat out at him, beating his arm with her small fist.  He just smirked at her.   

            "Cordelia, dear sweet Cordelia.  You will never get it.  It's always about Buffy with you, isn't it?  I think you have a severe case of Slayer envy."  Angelus said stopping for a moment.  He pushed her up against the wall and looked into her eyes.  She glared back at him refusing to say a word.  _I knew she wouldn't be afraid.  A fighter to the very end.  _Angelus thought.  He crushed his mouth down over hers and kissed her with all the passion he'd felt building over the past years.  Every kiss that he had always wanted to give her, every touch that Angel was to afraid to place on her body was filtered through the kiss.   She began to kiss him back, letting herself pretend just for a minute that it was Angel kissing her.  He was kissing her so urgently it was easy for her to get lost in it.  It was nothing like she would imagine Angelus to be like.  He suddenly broke off the kiss and stood looking into her eyes once more.

            "It was you Cordelia.  Only you.  It wasn't even real, but I thought it was and that was enough.  You released me.  So I thought I'd thank you."Angelus explained.

            "This isn't right.  I know you.  You are just going to torture me and kill me.  Don't think I'm buying into this little mind game.  I know better."  Cordelia stood stubbornly.  

            "You're right about one thing.  I am going to kill you.  But not like you think.  You and I are going to be a family.  We're finally going to be together."  He said looking nothing but seriously at her.

            "No."  Tears began springing to her eyes.  "No, please." She would rather be dead than turned and she knew that he was telling the truth about his intentions and there was nothing that she could do about it.  "Please, just torture me, kill me.  Just don't...don't make me spend the rest of eternity with you." He slapped her hard and split her lip.  Her eyes were like fire when she was angry and she was angrier that she had ever been.

            "Don't think I don't know what you are trying to do.  I won't lose my temper and kill you no matter what you do.  I will have you by my side and you will love to be there.  You will worship me by the time I'm done with you baby." He sucked her lip into his mouth and tasted her blood.  She turned away disgusted and he resumed dragging her up the steps into his room.

            Angelus brought Cordelia into his room.  She hadn't spoken a single word to him.  He sat her down in a chair and knelt beside her, switching into his Angel exterior.  

            "I do love you." He whispered touching her arms and her bruised face with feather light touches.  Acting almost afraid to touch her.  

            "Well, I loathe you." Cordelia spat.

            "Don't say that.  I know you love me.  Angelus, Angel.  We're the same person.  The same feelings.  You love me, I know you do."  Angelus said softly, placing gentle kisses on her hand.

            "I love Angel.  You are just the beast living inside his body." She said stubbornly looking straight ahead, trying to keep herself distracted from the gently kisses and caresses that Angelus was lavishing upon her.

            "I know that you'd like to think that, but you're wrong.  Do you know how many times I've been aching inside wanting to touch you, feel you, kiss you?  I've been so in love with you that I can't stand it.  It's been driving me crazy.  That night at the ballet, it was so special.  I just wanted it to never end.  I wanted to come back to the hotel and tell you everything that I had felt.  I was just afraid."  Angelus continued his soul act.

            "I was afraid too." she whispered slight tears again springing to her eyes.  Angelus was pleased.  She was allowing herself to see Angel instead of Angelus.  It was working. She sighed in between her tears. "I'm just tired.  Tired of fighting.  Tired of being punished for trying to do right all the time. Where I was, they hurt me.  They wanted my power.  I wouldn't let them take me.  I fought through all the punishment and horrible pain.  I did it for you.  But I guess it really doesn't matter anymore, does it?  Nothing matters."  Cordelia let out a short laugh and stared off into space for a moment before whispering, " I-I'm just so tired."  She leaned into his arms sucking in deep breaths as she cried.   

            "Shhh.  I know.  It's all okay now.  We're back together again.  We never have to be apart again.  I love you.  I want to be with you, and now it's okay."  He said to her wrapping his arms around her and tipping her lips up to his.  Gently he kissed her, stroking his tongue against her lower lip until she opened her mouth and met his tongue with hers.  He wrapped his fingers into her dark hair and gently lifted her from the chair until they were standing together.  He pressed her into his body allowing her to feel his growing erection pressing into her belly.

            "I want to be with you and I finally can be.  Will you be with me?" He asked her with all the restraint he could muster.  He really just wanted to throw her down on the bed and take what he had been craving from her, but he wanted her to be willing.   He wanted to be able to tell her friends with all honesty that she had chosen to be with him.  He wanted to see the look in there eyes when they met his Cordelia for the first time and realize that she gave herself to him.  He looked into her eyes with all the love he had, wearing a face that he knew Angel had shown her many times before.

            "I want to be with you." Cordelia whispered.  Everything in her brain was screaming at her to shut up, or fight him, or to do something, but she knew that she would end up with him.  She had no fight left to her body.  She did love him and a part of her wanted to be with him.  Another part of her hoped that Wesley, Gunn, or Fred would just stake her when they found out.  

            He laid her down on his bed of satin and they removed each others clothing without speaking a word.  He smelled her arousal mixed with her fear as he stood before her completely naked, his erection bobbing before her.  Her eyes opened wide at the sight.  He brought his face down to her stomach, the piece of skin that he almost always saw when she came to the office dressed in her usual wardrobe.  Her smooth stomach that he always wanted to run his hands up and down.  He began kissing her there, and soon was trailing up to her breasts.  He took her nipple into his mouth and teased it with his tongue, with using his hand to imitate the same motion on the other firm breast.

            "You smell so good Cor.  You're so beautiful."  He whispered.  She was still silent and he moved his head further down her body until he was nestled between her legs.  He gently worked her with his tongue and relished the taste of her sweetness.  It was just as he imagined it would be.  He could feel her body responding and quivering with ever motion of his tongue.  He pushed a finger inside of her and sucked harder on her clit, teasing it every once in awhile with his dull teeth.  Before long she was moaning and rocking her head back and forth, gripping the sheets so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.  He added a second finger, pumping into her and swirling his tongue through her sweetness.  Within seconds she was his, panting out, "Oh god Angel, Angel. Oh my god.  Feels so goo-ood." and shuddering around him.

            He pulled his fingers out of her and tasted them.  He couldn't get enough of her.  He laid himself on top of her.  Cordelia's eyes were shut and her skin was glistening.  Her heart was pumping loudly.  Angelus was a little upset at being called Angel, but was willing to let it slide since he was feeling very confident with her now.  He was sure she was his, so sure he decided to ask her again. 

            "Are you sure you want to be with me Cordy?"  He looked at her and she opened her eyes and nodded her head and he buried his coldness inside her heat.  He lavished her with kisses, licking her throat, feeling her pulse just below his tongue.  He pushed himself slowly into her letting her body adjust to him until he was as deep as he could go and she was pumping her hips up to meet his.  He buried his face into her breasts, teasing her nipples further with his tongue.  She wrapped her hands around his neck and scratched at his scalp, then wrapped her legs around his waist.  He moved his hand down and touched her clit again.  

            They pumped into each other, letting out all the pent up longing finally to be realized.  The longing that they had shared but were to afraid to admit.  Both were almost lost in the oblivion of it all.  Her lost in his silky coolness and him in her wet heat. Angelus concentrated hard on remembering that she was still human and tried to be as gentle as he could.  He wanted her to orgasm again before he took her.  She moaned into his mouth as they kissed and he could feel that he wouldn't last much longer, since he hadn't had sex in nearly a year.  Her heat wrapped so tightly around him was just too much.  He could feel her body beginning to quiver again.  He pinched her clit lightly and she yelled out.  She shuddered hard around his cock and he couldn't take it any longer.  He sunk his teeth into her neck and began to drink her.  She orgasmed again as soon as he began to drink and it all pushed him over the edge.  He pushed himself into her hard, tearing her as he spilled his cold semen into her body.  She screamed his name over and over as the scent of blood and sex filled the air.  Her screams grew quite after a moment, and her eyelids drooped as the life left her body. 

            He bit open his wrist and put it to her lips.  After a few drops entered her mouth she began to suck needily on him.  He gently stroked her hair back as she continued to drink him and he smiled.  When she was done he covered her up, and started at her for a moment.  Her dark hair plastered to her face, her eyes closed gently, and the little drop of blood trailing down her cheek from her bottom lip.  He thought it would be good to have a strong woman by his side again.  Someone to make mayhem with every night.  Someone to begin his new family.

            


	10. Grave Issues

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it again? Okay, okay. I don't own it. I am a stupid nobody. *sigh* Are you happy now?  
  
Feedback: Makes me want to wear my happy face.   
  
Spoilers: Story picks up where Season 3 Angel leaves off  
  
Rating: R, strong R in some places  
  
Written By: Amber  


A/N: I've had terrible writers block. I need to give my muse a good kick in the pants I think. Anyway, I'm going on vacation to visit family for the next week so there won't be any updates until at least 3/14/03. Sorry. Maybe by then my writer's block will be gone. Thanks for reading!

**************************************************************

****

(Wes and Faith's apartment)  
  
Wes was once again buried in his books. Faith played video games close by. She wasn't much help when it came to the books, but she at least tried to keep him company.   
  
"Eureka!" Wes cried.  
  
"Do people actually say that in the 21st Century, or the 20th Century for that matter?" Faith asked smiling. Wes just shot her a warning glance out of the corner of his eye as he continued to read. "Well, what did you find that warrants a eureka?" She asked curiously, putting down her game controller and joining him at the table with his mound of books.   
  
"I've discovered text specifically referencing 'The Destroyer'. I haven't gotten a chance to decipher most of the text surrounding his mention, but at least I've finally found something." He said barely looking up.   
  
"Cool. I'm glad you finally found something." Wes shot her another look, "uh, I mean...You know what I mean. Not that you couldn't find something, just glad there was something out there to find."  
  
"Quite alright. You're cute when you get flustered." He said leaning in to kiss her.  
  
"And you're cute pretty much always." She said kissing him back. "So you're going to be tied up here for awhile, aren't you?" Wes chuckled a little. Seems she was already getting to know him quite well.  
  
"Yes, most likely." He said.  
  
"Alright. I'm going to go grab some take out then. What'cha want?" She asked now standing behind him and rubbing his shoulders.   
  
"Surprise me, my love." he answered. She placed a kiss on top of his head and hurried about the apartment finding her things. She was usually pretty scatterbrained and it always took her awhile to find her money, keys, and jacket. Soon she was pulling her jacket on and running a brush quickly through her hair as she headed for the door.   
  
"I'll be back soon." She called pulling the door closed. Wes didn't even look up. He hardly even noticed her leave he was so wrapped up in the translations he was working on.   
  
As he worked on, his expression grew darker as what he was writing on the paper before him mapped out a destiny for Connor that he didn't want to face. He hoped that it was wrong, maybe once more a fake. He knew he couldn't take the information to Angel with his past with Connor and prophecies. Angel would throw him out in a second. Yet, all the signs kept pointing to this. This destiny. He kept translating hoping for the word *NOT* written at the end, but of course it never came.   
  
The sun began to set as almost an hour had past. It seemed as though only minutes to him when Faith came back through the door.   
  
"Did ya miss me?" She asked holding a bag in her teeth as she pulled her jacket back off. He hurriedly began pulling papers together at the table. Glancing down once more to read the scratched out warning of a vampire that was to walk the earth.   
  
_'Born mortal of two vampires, the Destroyer, would himself become a vampire. A vampire to rule all other vampires, the one that would end the life of the mortals and begin a reign of pure evil. Only one can stop him. The pure one. The pure one that will yet be unborn as the destroyer fulfills his destiny.'_   
  
"Mmm-hmm." He said scowling. He shoved the papers inside the file and locked them back away as he cleared the table.   
  
  
"I brought Chinese. Hope that's okay." She emptied the bag of all the little take out boxes. Littering the table with them. Wes went to get the plates and didn't answer. She stopped what she was doing and watched him. His mouth was drawn tight and his brows remained furrowed. She walked to him and gently grabbed his arm. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Nothing really. Translating always gets me a bit grouchy. I'm sorry Faith. I'll try to put it out of my mind for now. Okay?" He asked hoping that she wouldn't push any further about what he had translated. She leaned her forehead into his and looked into his eyes for a moment.   
  
"Okay." She whispered. "Ready to eat?"   
  
"I suppose I am rather hungry." He said as he set the plates on the table. He really wasn't hungry at all, but he didn't want to worry Faith. "Are you patrolling tonight?"  
  
"I was planning on it." She answered already emptying a box onto her plate.  
  
"I may sit just this one out. Is that okay with you?" He asked watching her intently.  
  
"Sure, not like I've never patrolled on my own before." She smiled and shrugged. She patrolled that evening alone and he was left to further research which all pointed him in the same direction.   
  
He couldn't understand the cryptic way in which it was written. His frustration at trying to figure out the meaning was eating away at him. _'The pure one could stop him, yet the pure one is not even born at the time that the Destroyer needs to be stopped.' _He thought this over and over in his head. _'So no one can stop him? Oh, I got it, I just need to travel to the future to get the pure one. There we go, problem solved.' _He thought to himself as he spiraled into anger. Devastation gripped him as he fell asleep on the couch shortly before Faith arrived back home. He didn't know how to tell Faith what the prophecy said. He didn't want to tell Angel. He certainly didn't want to tell Connor. He just didn't know what he was going to do.   
  
********************************  
**(Hyperion Hotel)**  
  
After Angelus had finished with Cordelia he returned to the lobby and found that 2 whole days had past since he had went to get her. "Damn dimensional time differences." He commented. He grabbed a glass of water and jogged down the steps to visit Connor. He placed a straw in the glass and yanked the tape from Connor's mouth.  
  
"Drink." Angelus ordered his half conscious son. Connor's head lolled around a bit and Angelus grabbed his hair holding it steady. Connor finally got the straw to his mouth and drank every last drop. "Now, what do you say?" Angelus mocked. Connor spit in his face and Angelus punched him in the stomach and then in the face. Blood dripped from the boy's nose pooling onto the ground below him.  
  
"What did you do to Cordelia?" Connor asked. His tongue felt swollen in his mouth and he could barely form the words, but he had to know. He struggled to lift his eyes to meet his fathers.  
  
"She's dead. We had a little fun first though. Don't worry." Angelus smirked.  
  
"You bastard!" Connor yelled.  
  
"Is that any way to talk to your dad? Still haven't learned any respect." Angel shook his head. He opened the nearby chest and pulled out a whip and proceeded to lash Connor until his entire chest was covered with welts and open wounds. Connor struggled to remain standing in spite of the pain, but was struggling.  
  
"Just kill me. Kill me you coward." Connor whispered.  
  
"Your time will come. But, not yet." Angelus answered as he landed one finally blow, a kick to Connor's head that left him once more unconscious, bruised, and bleeding. He hung limply now, and Angelus replaced the gag in the boys mouth. As he did so, he heard someone entering the hotel.  
  
"Hello! Anybody here?" Lorne called out as he stepped into the lobby of the Hyperion. A chill ran through him. The hotel always seemed full of activity, yet today it seemed almost dead.   
  
"Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse." Lorne commented to himself as he shrugged off his hat and long coat. "Angel food!" he called out again hoping someone would appear. His wish came true as Angelus suddenly popped up behind him. Lorne spun around and instantly could feel the difference in his friend.   
  
"So, Mr. Hyde it is." Lorne mumbled. "You know I'd love to stay and chat, but I think I better be going, you know, to the other side of the planet."  
  
"Lorne. Really, I'm hurt." Angelus pouted, putting his hand over his heart. "Ah, it's okay. I don't need you now anyway. Found Cordelia all by myself. She's here. You want to see her?" Lorne's face turned downcast. He knew that Cordelia had met her fate.   
  
"I'm thinking no. What about the others? Fred, Gunn, Wesley, Connor? They here too?" Lorne inquired.   
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Angelus answered.   
  
"Well I don't suppose you want to sing for me now, do you?" Lorne asked trying to stall long enough to figure a way out. "And if you did I bet it wouldn't be Barry Manilow now, would it?"   
  
"You know if I was going to kill you I could have by now." Angelus said as he studied Lorne's movements towards the door.  
  
"So why haven't you?" Lorne asked.  
  
"I know you Lorne. You won't start any trouble." Angelus answered smuggly.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Lorne asked. "You did kill my friends."  
  
"You won't because if you do I will make sure you die a long, slow death and no one here wants that." Angelus answered. "Now why don't you run along. I don't eat your kind anyway."  
  
Lorne shot Angelus one last look before he darted for the door. "Oh, and nice pants." he said over his shoulder as he hurried out into the sunlight pulling his hat and coat on. "Now what?" he asked himself out loud as he rushed down the street.  
  
Angelus sat in the lobby of the Hyperion for a minute wondering if he shouldn't have just killed him. Then dismissing the thoughts from his mind, returned back to the basement see if Connor had come to yet.  


  



End file.
